Rusty Rivets
Rusty Rivets is a Canadian CGI interactive animated television series produced by Arc Productions and Spin Master Entertainment for Treehouse TV and Nickelodeon Productions. Inspired by elements of the maker culture, it follows the adventures of a young inventor named Rusty and his team of customized robots. The first season was the last animated project of Arc Productions before it was absorbed into Jam Filled Toronto in August 2016. On May 22, 2018, it was renewed for a third season. Plot A boy named Rusty Rivets uses his knowledge of engineering to repurpose machine parts and create gadgets. He lives in the city of Sparkton Hills along with his friend Ruby Ramirez, a robotic tyrannosaurid named Botasaur, and a group of smaller robots known as the Bits. The show highlights a variety of concepts related to basic science and technology. Rusty uses the recurring catch phrase "modify, customize, Rustify" when personalizing inventions. Ruby changes the last word to "Rubify" when she does the alterations. Characters *Rusty Rivets (voiced by Kyle Harrison Breitkopf) – An engineer. He has his own mobile laboratory, which is based in a recycling yard. He is the great great grandson of Ruston Rivets IV, which Ruby guesses hearing the number, indicating he is Ruston Rivets VIII. *Ruby (voiced by Ava Preston) – Rusty's best friend who normally carries a tablet computer that she uses to call the Bits into action. *Ray (voiced by Robert Tinkler) – A small, red-colored member of the Bits with a single eye that functions as a flashlight. *Whirly (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – A pink Bit who resembles a hummingbird. She has a pair of wings and a propeller on her head. *Crush (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – An orange Bit made from a clamp, who can crush and hold small objects. *Jack (voiced by Ron Pardo) – A relentlessly obedient, cube-shaped Bit who can lift and transport objects using his forklift-like arms. *Botasaur (voiced by Robert Tinkler) – The tallest member of Rusty's team, modeled after Tyrannosaurus rex. He is Rusty's sidekick. *Bytes (voiced by Robert Tinkler) – Rusty's robotic dog, who communicates by barking. He generally does not take part in missions. *Liam (voiced by Samuel Faraci) – A young blonde boy that often needs rescuing. *Ranger Anna – A red haired animal enthusiast in charge of the Sparkton Hills Scouts which Rusty and Ruby are part of. Voiced by Helen King. *Chef Betty – A black haired culinary expert. Voiced by Novie Edwards. *Sammy Scoops – An ice cream vendor. Voiced by Joshua Graham. The UK English version is voiced by Andy Turvey **Samantha (aka Ice Cream Queen and Cone Woman) shares the nickname "Sammy". They go into business together in "Captain Scoops" and are shown playing soccer together in "Spaceship". *Mr. Higgins (voiced by James Rankin) – The first inventor in town who inspired Rusty. *Officer Carl (voiced by Jonathan Potts) – A police officer. *Frankie Fritz - Introduced during Season 2, Frankie is Rusty and Ruby's rival and arch-enemy, using every opportunity he can to try and upstage Rusty and be the best engineer in Sparkton Hills, even resorting to cheating to accomplish it. *Frankfurt - Frankie's robotic skunk and counterpart to Bytes. He helps Frankie in his attempts to put Rusty out of action. Series overview Episodes Twenty-six episodes have been confirmed. On May 24, 2017, it was renewed for a second season. Season 1 (2016–17) | AltDate = 16 January 2017 | ProdCode = 101 | Viewers = 1.10 | ShortSummary = Rusty must come to the rescue when his friend gets trapped on top of a stack of junk in the recycling yard. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 16 January 2017 | ProdCode = 101 | Viewers = 1.10 | ShortSummary = Rusty and his friends must bring Mr. Higgins' remote control plane down safely. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 107 | Viewers = 1.05 | ShortSummary = When the key to the city goes missing, everyone assumes Botasaur buried it. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 107 | Viewers = 1.05 | ShortSummary = When Sammy gets trapped in a cave while spelunking, Rusty saves the day with a big idea. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 105 | Viewers = 1.07 | ShortSummary = When Ruby's tablet winds up at the bottom of a lake, Rusty dives in to retrieve it. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 105 | Viewers = 1.07 | ShortSummary = When the engine fails on a circus train, Rusty must figure out how to fix it before opening night | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 106 | Viewers = 1.66 | ShortSummary = When Rusty finds an old pirate's map, he and the gang dig up more than just treasure. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 106 | Viewers = 1.66 | ShortSummary = The bits wander into Rusty's parts replicator. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 109 | Viewers = 0.92 | ShortSummary = When Crush wanders off and is lost, Rusty invents a night flyer to find him in the dark. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 109 | Viewers = 0.92 | ShortSummary = Rusty goes on a retrieval mission when Liam loses his stuffy out the train window. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 108 | Viewers = 0.71 | ShortSummary = When the monkeys escape from their Animal Park enclosure, Rusty must find a way to lead them back. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | AltDate = 17 January 2017 | ProdCode = 108 | Viewers = 0.71 | ShortSummary = The town's power goes out after Ruby takes Crush up for a plane flight. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} Category:Shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Nickelodeon shows